Aiatar Jurassic
Aiatar Jurassic, although new in terms of avatar age, has already begun to entrench himself within the Second Life military community. Acting as ambassador for the mercenary military group Valor, he also trains recruits as well as launches attacks from the home sim of Valor, Krazykat. History Pre-Second Life Before entering second life, Aiatar Astalder was the name of a lurikeen vampiir in the game Dark Age of Camelot. Aiatar, in Dark Age of Camelot, was an avid soloer and well respected in the soloist community as well as the gank squad community. He also served as a lesser General of the Hibernian Army, the faction under which he fought. Over a career of a two years, Aiatar Astalder earned the titles of Lone Enforcer, amoung other titles, with Lone Enforcer being his title of choice. Aiatar was the 13th overall person to gain the title, as well as being the 1st Vampiir, and the 2nd Hibernian Visible Soloer. During this time, two stories featuring Aiatar were written, both of which saw extremely positive returns with requests still being made to continue the saga of the Vampiir. After attaining Lone Enforcer, Aiatar drifted off the active soloer listing, and was retired from active play in early-mid 2005. At realm rank 11, sub rank 4, Aiatar is still the third highest ranking Vampiir in terms of rank, and in the top 25 all time Hibernians. While on Aiatar, five videos were released under the tag line - Eclipse - and the final video called The Code. The Code is still regarded in some circles as assistant in the turn of Dark Age of Camelot movie making, turning videos from long drawn out fight sequences into actual music videos. After leaving Aiatar to retirement, the user behind Aiatar went on to solo on different servers, making an impact on the solo community in each place that he went. In March of 2008, an old friend invited the user of Aiatar to come to Second Life. Second Life After a few months of soloing in Second Life militaries, Aiatar was asked by Verissimo Seetan, an old friend of his, to join Valor Assault Forces. Aiatar Jurassic was made under the advise of Verissimo Seetan to keep SL seperate from Military SL. Due to the length of time the two had known each other, Aiatar Jurassic was immediately accepted as an officer in Valor, and stepped up to the challenging role of Ambassador. Due to his affiliation with Valor, he has been pre-banned from several sims, and the challenge of being Valor's ambassador has also led to a very challenging job. Aiatar also serves as a recruit trainer. Attack Profile Aiatar Jurassic, for years, has believed that the true nature of a person is revealed in how they play a game. Aiatar's approach to attacking reflects this, as he often solo raids against odds that most would consider suicidal. Aiatar follows the same code that he once followed in his previous games, which states the following. - Win honestly or lose no matter what - Explore every option in an attack - Give credit where it's due - Don't attack someone who cannot reasonably fight back Aiatar's style of combat relies heavily on advanced infantry tactics, as well as confusion, to gain an edge when solo attacking an enemy. He dislikes the use of Mech warfare, as well as armor and aircraft against infantry. The goal, as he states, is to leave yourself, even if outnumbered 10 to 1, with only one gun able to fire a shot at you. Aiatar enjoys fighting and winning out over extreme odds, and will often attack other militaries that he deems will give him the best challenge. In terrain, he tends to prefer urban combat over open feild. While he considers his primary assault function infantry, he also makes use of an tank as well as a hoverbike if the need should arise. Aiatar does not claim to be the best at what he does, but he does claim to attempt to learn something new from each engagement. He is quick to give praise of another military's personnel, but also quick to ridicule if they act dishonorably. Weapons and Equipment Seraphim Systems Carbine, Valor SMG, Valor Assault Rifle, Minstrel Munitons Dual Mac-10, Ironsight Scar-11, Ironsight Tank, Seraphim Systems Hoverbike, Seraphim Systems Jumppack Personality Aiatar Jurassic has gained some measure of hatred, as well as ridicule, by some factions of the second life military community, for expecting people to follow the rules. While some see it as naivity, Aiatar believes in according oneself with honor, and believes that people who do not do so are worth nothing but their weight in sheer contempt, deserving neither respect for accomplishment nor the respect of those around them. Aiatar's views many times clash with the General of Valor, Verissimo Seetan, whom Aiatar frequently tells to 'stop acting like a moron.' Aiatar's participation in Valor stems from a friendship between himself and Verissimo that started after the retirement of the Vampiir Aiatar, and has continued onwards. Verissimo has stated on many occassions that in the prior games the two played, Verissimo was the hated one, and Aiatar the respected one. Many of Aiatar's diplomatic difficulties stem from Verissimo's rash actions in responce to his troopers getting, in his view, cheated on the feild. While Aiatar does not view Verissimo as the best person amoung the generals and other military leaders of SL militaries, he does consider him an effective and fair leader, but he does think that Verssimo jumps the gun too much and too quickly. In his profile, since the avatar's creation, it has stated 'I know Verissimo is a dick.' Aiatar views certain leaders and officers in military positions to be non-deserving of the titles they have, and also has no hesitation in saying this. Overall Aiatar believes that all things can be settled fairly, and if you choose to insult him he can just come back later and introduce the offender to the buisness end of a bullet. Aiatar is rarely made angry by events that transpire in Second Life militaries, instead finding amusement in them. While he isn't quick to anger, often times he fights the urge to be completely forward and blunt. Category:People